1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic information management device, a computer readable recording medium, a method for controlling access, and a method for transferring data.
2. Related Art
There has been a file management method for determining whether to allow access to file data, based on user attribute information, file attribute information, and link attribute information.
There has also been a file management system that manages files to be shared among users, and is characterized by having link information for associating files with one another and for managing each of the files.